Thorns of the Flesh
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: QuistisIrvine: What would happen if the tattered remains of a broken heart could be mended by the love of someone who took the time to mend them? Quote: Love can be found in the oddest of places. [One Shot]


** Thorns of the Flesh**

_ OneShot Fanfic._

** Rated R**: For adult situations.

** Note: I.D.O.N.O.T.O.W.N**

* * *

The fresh crisp air stung through the air like gagged thorns upon the pale flesh purged with the pure spill of freshly formed tears. Artic hues gazed out endlessly into the shimmering blazes of the stars. They seemed endless, imposable to reach yet they felt so very close as if one could merely stretch there hand upon the onyx see and claim there hold upon what no man/woman or even being could ever muster to control. Her gloved digits grasped the thick cool metallic bar of the balcony. As long golden bangs slithered through the air, cutting through it like a torn of there own.  
  
You could outline the shape of her chest rise and fall, in misery, pain, and a void of emptiness. Her heart felt like the wind of thorns, wedged to deep to shake from. Like the onyx sky above her heart felt wrapped in the smugness of a smothering blanket.  
  
She grasped when she felt to strong arms slide around her grasping the metallic pool in front of her as it seemed so much less large, as his fingerless gloved hands cued him away to whom it was. She felt his chest flushed against her back as the brim of his cowboy old school hat made its way to the side of her ear as his lips a mere inch away whispered something into her senses.  
  
Her sobbing placed on a simple stale, her mind to preoccupy to think of the sorrows of the evening. Her artic hues seemed to frost, like the power of Shiva was behind them. And maybe they were but as she was ready to push past him, his whispering words caught her senses. She paused as she could hear his husky crisp accent reach to her ears as her long lashes faulted to a pause.  
  
"When will you quite thinking of him, and start thinking about other fish in the sea."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He moved from her left ear to her right ear, even though some of his charming methods where obnoxious or ridicules there was one thing this cowboy new, when he wasn't trying to be noticed---in a negative way. She had all of his attention, and in a sense she did like it, but then it made her feel bitter towards why she had been crying.  
  
"I know what I am talkin' bout. Thing is, when are you going to admit it to yourself."  
  
For the first time she felt uncomfortable, now fully aware of how intimately he was flushed against her as she knocked his left hand that clung to the bar loosely as she shoved him back. He lost his balance for a quick moment but he shifted up easily his duster shifting slightly in the refreshing air.  
  
"Your one to talk."  
  
"I was hopping...maybe we could get over are little problems with each other."  
  
"No."  
  
He had this smile about him, a heart warming smile that made her lips curl into there own. She covered her mouth trying to conceal her smile but it only aided in his averting gaze of joy, Quistis for the first time in a long time laughed, she truly laughed with a hint of a startling giggled.  
  
"Wow, she does laugh."  
  
She frowned, as she lifted her gloved hand up as if adding to him to stay in his place. She glanced up at him as she realized that he was a very good persuader but she still wasn't over Squall, something she new she would have to battle with in her own state of mind. It was as if she had been staring out in space again only to be awoken with the skimming of soft fingers and the soft aid of leather gloves to her cheek awoke her. She glanced up to meet cooling green-blue eyes. So gentle, so unlike the man she thought she had fallen in love with. She was startled when she felt the clip of her hair slide from its place as his free hand was quick to make a job.  
  
"Your so stuff all the time, let loose."  
  
He ran both hands in her hair as her eyes closed momentarily lost in the moment, the feel. She smiled only partly but it was when she felt the fine line of his lower lips brush to hers that she paused, she felt to pit of her stomach toss and turn. In fear she pulled back as his arms slid from there hold.  
  
"Member _darlin'_ where letting _loose_?"  
  
She bit her lower lip as if she was trying to use her instructor mind on this, trying to use it to put up a mental block to a feeling she only had briefly a few times before. She glanced up as she noticed his hat was no longer on his head but on the side tuck firmly under the steel bar and the wall that created the balcony, his golden brown tassel of hair like hers was lifted ever so slightly in the breeze and the cooling gaze of his eyes seemed so intent.  
  
Her moved back to her once again this time firmly grasping her hips as he pulled her close to him, as his hips flushed to hers. Her eyes grew in mild shock as she could feel something brush to her thigh. She struggled a little as she noticed his hold only grew tighter, as his lips came to brush to her neck---a river of shivers tucked there way firmly down her spine as he began to lull her nerves, as she began to fall into what seemed a trance. She felt his body shove her hard to the wall close to the door which she thanked god that no one used at a regular basis.  
  
She bit back a smile cry, only to have his lips crush to hers, unyielding and yet she enjoyed it. She was a fighter---why shouldn't love be any different. She paused though he could feel it in her body as she began to shiver like a leaf in a storm. Did she love him? She pressed her hands to his chest trying to push him back.  
  
"Shh..."  
  
He pressed his hips to hers again grinding against her, as his hands grasped her fighting fists up above her head as he smiled at how she allowed him to be so domineering. He began to make love with her lips once more. A rhythm that he found pleasing for the both of them, not as urgent as they had been before.  
  
He would be stupid to not be able to admit that Quistis was a very attractive woman, he found every curve about her appealing, and it was only that attitude behind the glasses and the so tense form of her. He new she had a lot on her shoulders, and he new how she had ideals of what Squall was going to be, and how she wanted to achieve that with him. Only to find out another woman beat her way to it.  
  
He new how that was like...to love someone who didn't understand your teasing was so much more. He new that he didn't really love Quistis, yet apart of him was always dragged towards her, trying to reach her out and get this gal to relax. It amazed him that he new this was her first kiss ever, and how good she felt, and how right she felt in his arms.  
  
His grip began to lessen as her gloved hands wrapped there way around his neck his tasseled main of his long overgrown cowboy hair seemed to only add to the excitement. He new that woman loved his long hair. He only grinned as he pulled her more and more away from the wall and more and more into his arms.  
  
"See."  
  
"Help me Irvine."  
  
"From what."  
  
"_The pain_."  
  
He new then that they were sharing something, something that he new meant so much to her that it broke her heart and new that she didn't want to let go. He smiled on her lips as his free hand glided to the back of her head grasping her genteelly as he pressed the check of her sun kissed flesh firmly into his well built chest. He new now that he had not only broken her barriers she held so high, and for so long, but he had made her feel. Feel again something that she never new existed. She had a friend, and he had hoped for more---there was trust now with respect. She new that and she felt that now.  
  
"Quistis...I want to make love to you."  
  
She glanced up at him, a twinkle in his eyes, as hers sparkled with tears as she sealed her words with a single kiss as she whispered the words that etched his heart into shivers of nothing but love. 

"Yes."

* * *

**Note**: I don't see enough of these couples; I wish there were more Fanfiction about the two. I know this is kinda sappy and all but hey I have been looking forever for a fanfic on them so I decided to make my own. Any of you know any good sites put them on your reviews. I wanna check them out! 


End file.
